The Night the Rat Escaped
by Vertically Challenged Poncho
Summary: Wouldn’t it be something if Peter Pettigrew never escaped that night when Harry Potter learned the truth about the Mischief Makers? So much would change. SLASH RLSB
1. I: A Few Nights before the Rat Escaped

**_The Night the Rat Escaped_**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter characters in any way, shape, or form. The following is merely the ramblings of a bemused fan.

This is SLASH. If you do not like it, I'm sorry. You have been warned.

* * *

Remus was hunched over his desk, poking his wand aimlessly at the Marauder's Map he had confiscated from Harry earlier that day. Light was barely shining through the window to the side as a thin fog coated the sky and the milky, waxing crescent. 

Tattered, creased, and even torn in a few places, this map was beginning to look as old as Remus himself. Yet,it still seemed to be operating just as well as ever.

"Hold on," Remus breathed, bolting upright.

Perhaps it wasn't functioning as well as usual. He could vaguely make out the name Sirius Black traveling along through the passageway that began at the Whomping Willow, and led to the Shrieking Shack.

What if it was working properly? Sirius couldn't actually be on the grounds, could he? Should Lupin tell Dumbledore? No, he thought, it's nothing, honestly.

But if it was…perhaps he should just go to the Whomping Willow to assure himself that nothing was wrong.

Grabbing his battered cloak off his chair, he dashed out of his office and made his way to the grounds. The cool night air whipping his face, as he headed quickly towards the Whomping Willow, fear increasing with each step.

What if Sirius actually was there? No, inconceivable. But if he was…would he hurt Remus? Remus was his friend, a fellow marauder. Yet, so was James…

"_Immobilous_," Remus exclaimed clearly, his wand pointing directly at the particularly large knot on the tree that froze all of the ordinarily thrashing branches of the ferocious tree. Taking a deep breath, he stepped across the threshold between him and his past.

It took him quite a while of trudging through the narrow passageway before he finally reached the haunted house that had been his fearful retreat once a month, when the moon shone bright.

The floorboards creaking as he stepped one by one, he suddenly heard a BANG come from above him. Muscles freezing, Remus hoped beyond hope that it was just a stray cat or an owl, not Sirius.

Climbing the stairs to investigate the noise, Remus was met by a sight that both crushed his hopes and yet filled his heart with joy.

"Remus!" the grungy looking Sirius Black growled joyfully.

Remus looked at his old friend, he looked even tinier than ever, his small stature trimmed due to malnutrition over the past 12 years. He was dressed in rags, striped with black and white, the mark of an Azkaban prisoner. Through the tears in Sirius' shirt, Remus could see an elaborate tattoo etched on his chest. Remus recognized it as ancient wizard ruins, but he couldn't quite decipher their meanings.

"Hello Sirius," Remus said stiffly,

"You aren't still angry at me are you?" Sirius asked, sounding a bit concerned,

"Well, you are an escaped prisoner," Remus said,

"You know what I meant," Sirius responded, "Angry about me choosing James over you,"

"Sirius, it's not that you chose Sirius over me, it was the issue in which you loathe,"

"I don't loathe that issue," Sirius chortled,

"Yes you do, why else would you side with James and never talk to me again?" accused Remus,

"Remus, I'm sorry about that, you have to believe me," he put his hands on Remus's wrists, but Remus drew back, "I don't loathe that issue, honestly. I was in denial,"

"Denial?" Remus raised his eyebrow, "You don't mean?" he broke off,

"Yeah," Sirius said, "I was scared of what James would do, I couldn't bare leaving either of you, but I thought you would be more understanding than James. And I have to admit, I am glad that I did side with James, because I don't know what I'd do had James died in vain,"

"What d'you care about that?" Remus retorted, "You murdered him!"

"No, I didn't!" Sirius exclaimed, "You've got to believe me!"

"What'd'you mean?" Remus asked,

"It was Wormtail, he killed James, _and_ framed me for the murder of those 13 poor people," Sirius roared,

"No he didn't, he's dead, you killed him!" Remus pointed his finger at Sirius,

"He's not," Sirius chuckled slyly, "In fact, he's inside the castle,"

Remus felt a nerve trickle up his spine; this was becoming too odd.

"You're kidding," Remus murmured,

"Of course I'm not, he's in there as a rat. He belongs to some red haired boy," Sirius informed him,

"Ron," muttered Remus in disbelief,

"Who?" Sirius's rough voice asked,

"Ron Weasley," Remus said louder, "He's Harry Potter's best friend, you haven't been tracking him this whole time have you?"

"Of course I have, I wasn't going to get revenge on him, by just sitting in my cell in Azkaban," Sirius said gruffly,

"That explains why everyone thinks you're after Harry," Lupin marveled,

"Why would I be trying to kill my own god son?" Sirius retorted,

"Well, I never understood it either, but everyone said you'd gone mad," Lupin said, "Hold on. Why d'you want revenge on Peter?"

"I've already told you he killed James!" Sirius said,

"Yes, but how?" Lupin asked,

"Well, y'know I was James and Lily's secret keeper," Sirius said,

"Yes, I remember," Lupin murmured, grudgingly,

"I thought that Voldemort would suspect me of being their Secret Keeper, so I switched it to Wormtail. Voldemort would never think to interrogate him, I thought. Yet, I had never thought in a million years that that git would be in Voldemort's inner circle." Sirius told Remus, "Of course Wormtail told Voldemort where James and Lily were hidden, and as soon as they were murdered, I knew Dumbledore would think it was me. So I ran, gave my bike to Hagrid, who was collecting little Harry, and I escaped. The next day I ran into Peter, who was trying to kill me, seeing as I was the only one who knew he had been the Secret Keeper. He put on a whole big show, even cut off a bit of his finger, and blasted 13 people to smithereens before transforming into that repulsive rat form," Remus had been listening rapidly, barely able to believe that all of this was true, "The Ministry came within a few moments, arrested me and I was locked up in Azkaban for 12 horrific years,"

"Plotting revenge on Wormtail the whole time," Remus said,

"Well not the whole time," Sirius said modestly, "I thought about you quite a bit as well,"

"Me?" Lupin had to admit he was flattered, but nonetheless confused,

"Yeah, about you and me and about what might have happened, had I been brave and sided with you," Sirius admitted,

"So, you weren't joking about the issue?" Lupin asked,

"Of course not. Remus, I love you," Sirius said, his eyes becoming very large as he looked up at Remus, who had choked,

"Y-you love me?" he asked,

"I shouldn't have blurted that out should I?" Sirius turned his gaze away from Lupin, his disposition morphing from a pale look of malnutrition to a deep shade of crimson,

"N-no," Remus put his hands on Sirius's shoulders, "I love you too, I always have,"

"Truly?" Sirius asked,

"Of course," Lupin said. He bowed his head to reach Sirius, who was much shorter than he, and gently caressed his lips with his own. Embracing each other, their lips locked and then they pulled away.


	2. II: The Night the Rat Escaped or not

**_The Night the Rat Escaped_**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter characters in any way, shape, or form. The following is merely the ramblings of a bemused fan.

This is SLASH. If you do not like it, I'm sorry. You have been warned.

Author's Notes: This chapter has now been edited. I would like to thank **Tanya J. Potter** for pointing out my obvious act of ignorance, which has now been corrected. I hope you enjoy this edited version.

* * *

"Keep a firm grip on that rat," Sirius instructed. Harry nodded, his ridiculous smile still not fleeing his disposition. He was going to live with his Godfather, finally, and his God Father would be free, finally. Just a few short moments and his life would finally take a positive spin, unless,

"Oh no!" shrieked Hermione, "Look!" she was pointing, of course, at the full moon, which was now clearly visible in the night sky. Lupin had transformed before there eyes into a full-grown, terrifying werewolf,

"Don't worry," said Sirius, "Remus," Sirius approached the werewolf, "Keep your head Remus," Sirius grabbed him into a hug, "Keep your heart Remus, remember who you are, remember who I am, it's me Remus, it's Sirius, keep your heart,"

Miraculously he didn't attack; Sirius was nearly hanging off of him, but the werewolf didn't attack. Sirius finally backed away, looking amazed at his own power.

"It's alright." He told the kids, who all looked quite uncertain. "No need to look so frightened Ron, only his physical appearance has been altered. He's still very much Remus."

"Okay," screeched Ron,

"But you didn't take the potion," Hermione muttered, trying hard to figure it out.

"Sometimes these things can be changed in times of dire need," Sirius looked quickly up at Remus, whose yellow wolf eyes flashed a look that couldn't quite be deciphered.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other furtively. For once that night, even Hermione had not a clue as to what in the world was going on,

"Now let's get this rat what it deserves," Sirius announced, loudly, obviously trying to detract the kid's attention from what had just happened.

The troupe decided to go to Hagrid's hut rather than the castle, as they knew that Dumbledore would still be there comforting Hagrid, and Dumbledore would be the one that had to be alerted first.

Sure enough Dumbledore was having a cup of tea with a bawling Hagrid, apparently distraught over the evening's occurrences, and became even more so when he heard the news that these individuals brought. He had been quite frightened at first when he saw Black. After all the last time Hagrid had seen Black in person was the night Lilly and James were murdered, and Black had tried to take Harry, as his rightful guardian.

Dumbledore listened patiently to their story, and believed them whole-heartedly. They were about to depart to the castle, when Snape finally awoke,

"Sir, I've caught him, Sirius Black! And him," he pointed shrilly at the werewolf who was Lupin, "He's been helping him all along!"

"Snape, I'm afraid you were unfortunately fed the same far-fetched tale as rest of the world, now if you will follow us to the castle, I would like you to wait in my office, I'll explain it all to you in a half hour's time," Dumbledore said, exercising all control over Snape that he had, and Snape of course obeying.

Everyone, except Lupin for he did not want to be seen in his current condition by those whom were unaware of his state, trudged up to the castle, only halting in their mission when they reached the dementors at the entrance to the castle. Dumbledore, exercising his power yet again, warded them off and commanded them to back away from Sirius, promising them another soul very soon.

Finally locating Cornelius Fudge, Professor Dumbledore took him to his office along with Snape, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew, whom I might add scared the bejeezes out of Fudge. Leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione with instructions to go to the Hospital Wing so that Madam Pomfrey could tend to them, they would be alerted of everything, he assured them when Harry persisted.


	3. III: The Next Morning

**_The Night the Rat Escaped_**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter characters in any way, shape, or form. The following is merely the ramblings of a bemused fan.

This is SLASH. If you do not like it, I'm sorry. You have been warned.

Author's Notes: My apologies for the highly rushed feeling of the first couple of chapters. You see I typed nearly this entire fic at three in the morning over the summer as soon as I had returned from seeing the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. All of the inspiration is from the movie, not the book so when reading about the physical descriptions of Black and Lupin you will see that they are that of the movie's interpretations, not J.K. Rowling's. I know, it's not as authentic that way and truth be told I despise myself for writing it as such. Yet, that's how I picture them in my mind's eye and so that is how I must write them. Perhaps someday I'll go back and change it all so that it's faithful to the book and not the movie and elaborate to make the threshold not so atrocious. However, for now this is how it is and I assure you it gets better.

* * *

"Harry!" Sirius stepped into the Hospital wing the next morning. His name had been cleared by the Minister himself, and he had been given quite a large sum of money in return for his unjust sojourn at the wizard prison. Peter Pettigrew's trial was to be in one week's time and not a soul questioned the outcome. The dementors were ravenous due to their strict restrictions Dumbledore had set whilst they shielded the school, which -everyone was glad to hear- they wouldn't be any longer."Do you mind if we take a walk?" he asked Harry,

"Not at all," Harry jumped out of his bed eagerly,

"Excuse me, you'll stay right where you are!" commanded Madam Pomfrey,

"Please Madam, it won't take long, I just need to tell Harry a few things" Sirius explained, flashing Madam Pomfrey a charming smile that seemed to magically melt the nurse's defenses.

"Fine, but not for long," she agreed, reluctantly.

As Harry left with his godfather he could hear Madam Pomfrey muttering, "Been in here hundreds of times, and he has never once stayed in his hospital bed for more than 2 hours," Ron and Hermione, who were still in the hospital wing as well, chuckled at this as they obediently ate the chocolate the nurse was still forcing down their throats.

"So Harry," Sirius said once they had exited the castle doors and came to the woody grounds, "Do you remember that offer I made last night, about coming to live with me?"

"Of course!" shouted Harry, it was the best thing he had ever heard in his life,

"Well, the offer's still as good as ever, only, well, er …" Sirius seemed to be having difficulty trying to say what he wanted,

"What?" Harry asked curiously,

"How in the world can I say this?" Sirius looked to the heavens as he spoke, "Okay, do you recall how last night Remus was able to still be himself even though he had not taken the potion that Severus brews for him?"

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Harry wondered,

"Well, it's close to the same concept that Dumbledore has on why you survived Voldemort's curse, your mother had a love for you so strong that it broke all magical barriers, that's how Remus didn't completely transform last night, the love that was expressed towards him was strong enough to keep him from transforming," Harry was still a bit confused,

"Whose love?" he inquired

"Mine," Sirius said quietly, looking at the ground.

"You er, love Remus like a brother than?" Harry asked,

"You could say that, like very close brothers," Sirius said, "Or maybe more like a love between two significant others," he said almost in a question form,

"Do you mean -- ? Oh gross!" Harry shouted, "You've got to be kidding me! I looked up to you and Professor Lupin, and you guys are, I can't even say it! It's so wrong!"

"Harry please, I knew you'd be upset, but you must understand we never planned this!" Harry had now began to trudge off back to the castle,

"So what you didn't have to tell me!" Harry wasn't even really certain of what he was saying; he just knew that he had to get far away from Sirius,

"Harry!" Sirius may have been in a small cell for the past 12 years, but he could still run just as fast as he could when he was in a healthy condition. He caught up to Harry and pulled him back, Harry escaped from Sirius' grasp, but stayed to listen to what his Godfather had to say, "I _had_ to tell you because I don't want to hide things from you, I think that you're old enough to know the truth about everything!" Harry looked at him, calming down a bit, "Are we okay?" Sirius asked,

"I'm not sure, just let me have some time to myself for now," Harry walked back to the castle, and Sirius stood there, dismally watching his godson's retreating back, wondering if he had done the right thing.

Harry had planned on going back to the Hospital Wing and telling Ron and Hermione what had happened, but his feet seemed to think differently. He found himself walking towards Professor Lupin's office. When he got there, he thrust open the door and found Professor Lupin playing his trusty record player and working at his desk,

"So when were you planning on telling me that you and Sirius are, are," Harry couldn't bring himself to say it,

"He told you," Lupin predicted softly,

"Yeah, I can't even, what were you, how, uh!" Harry tried to come up with something to say, but just ended in a cringe,

"Harry, perhaps if I could just explain it to you in a more rational tone than what I predict Sirius must have done," he suggested. Harry, who had know Lupin for a while and trusted that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him, agreed,

"Well, I guess,"

"First of all, I just want to say how sorry I am, this past 24 hours has probably been the most traumatic of your entire life, and I want to apologize that we had to spring another incident on you like this, but as you know, we only have 2 more days of school, and Sirius would like to have a house ready for you to go home to, since I'm pretty sure you won't want to return to the Dursleys," hearing this apology really made Harry soften a bit, it now seemed a bit more fair, "I don't know how much you know on this topic Harry,"

"Fred, George, and Lee talk about things like that quite a lot, they know more than you think," Harry said,

"Yes," Lupin breathed with a look in his eyes that Harry couldn't quite pinpoint, "Well, as you heard last night, I had no intention of befriending or helping Sirius, not only because I thought him guilty, but even when I discovered he wasn't I did not want to help him out. Because well, we had been in a bit of an argument at the time. It was actually he and your father against me. They had only recently found out what I was; not meaning a werewolf, of course, they had known that for ages. Anyway, James was completely against this, and Sirius couldn't decide whom to side with, and finally went on James' side because they had always been better friends. You'll recall me telling you about how loving your mother was, she saw through the narrow mindedness of her husband, and sympathized with me, she helped me. When she died, a part of me died, because now I was out in the world without someone there to help me through this hard time. To make it worse one of the guys I had previously thought my friend, and then been angry at was virtually the one who killed them, I was utterly confused." He paused, Harry thought he should say something, but couldn't think what, "When I discovered Sirius was innocent I still didn't want to help him because of that grudge, him picking James over me, but then I discovered something else about Sirius, he was like me. The only reason he sided with James is because at the time he was their secret keeper and he thought that if anything went wrong James would think that Sirius did it because he had betrayed him once already. Well when I discovered who Sirius really was, I met him in the Shrieking Shack, just like old times. I was hoping to help him with a logical plan, but was instead met with a romantic escapade and we never had a chance to make up a plan. Luckily it all worked out, so far, unless you refuse to accept us," Lupin finished. Harry was still uncomfortable with this and thought about saying that he couldn't accept them, but then Lupin must have read his mind because he said,

"And if you don't you can always go back to the Dursleys rather than moving in with Sirius and I,"

"You were right." Harry began firmly, and Lupin looked nervous "I inherited practically every gene from my father, but I have my mother's eyes, and her eyes see people for who they are, not what they are," Harry's emerald eyes sparkled as a grin curled on his disposition. Looking at Harry with amazement, he beamed wider than he had in quite sometime. Harry wrapped his arms around Lupin's neck, and Lupin pulled Harry into a warm embrace as well.

"Am I uh interrupting something?" Sirius was standing at the doorway of the office, looking rather furtive and apologetic,

"Now Harry before you say anything, I just want to say that I shouldn't have sprung it on you just like that, something like this really should have been explained," Sirius apologized,

"It's all right Sirius," Harry said, "Professor Lupin explained everything,"

"Oh, did he?" Sirius sounded surprised,

"I'm telling you two right now that I'm not going to pretend that I'm comfortable with this, it'll take some time, but I'd never pass up a chance to go live with my parent's best friends," Harry told them,

"You truly are your mother's son," Sirius said, proudly.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry ran into the Hospital Wing, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's complaints of his extended absence, "Guess what!" before they had time to guess he continued, "I'm leaving the Dursleys, I'm going to live with Sirius and Professor Lupin!"

"What?" asked Ron dumbstruck,

"Well, you know Sirius is my Godfather, and seeing as now he's freed, he's my legal guardian," Harry explained, "And er… Lupin is going to live with us as well because you know they're best friends and stuff," Harry really didn't feel like explaining the truth to Ron and Hermione at the time, he was too happy at the moment.

"Oh Harry, Congratulations!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry,

"Yeah, that's brilliant Harry," Ron said enthusiastically, "Listen mate, Pomfrey says that we can leave the Hospital Wing this afternoon if we like,"

"Great," said Harry happily, and he truly was. For the first time ever, he was truly happy.


	4. IV: Heidi ho neighbor!

**_The Night the Rat Escaped_**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter characters in any way, shape, or form. The following is merely the ramblings of a bemused fan.

This is SLASH. If you do not like it, I'm sorry. You have been warned.

Author's Notes: I first have to give a big thank you to **Dollface786**, your review made me feel so frothy that I scurried to update this fic just as soon as I read it! Yet again, I need to thank **Tanya J. Potter** not only because you're my only other reviewer, but because you pointed out that highly ignorant mistake of mine. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

That afternoon at lunch Sirius ate with Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the Great Hall. Fred and George told them that Dumbledore had explained last night's occurrences that morning at breakfast, but apparently not everyone was yet convinced of his innocence. Thus, Sirius had received several yelps of horror upon entering the hall full of students. One second year Hufflepuff had even fainted into his bowl of scolding tomato soup after seeing Sirius, only to regain consciousness as soon as the steaming soup came in contact with his skin.

"So Sirius, where are you guys going to live?" Ron asked Sirius with a mouth full of chicken,

"Well, Dumbledore helped me find a nice little place out in the country, but I'd rather not say where, it's meant to be a surprise for Harry," Sirius smiled,

"Does Lupin know?" Harry asked,

"Yes actually, he's leaving with me this evening so that we can get the place set up before you come home from school," Harry's heart leapt, Sirius had just referred to that mysterious place as his home, it was music to his ears,

"Can you really get the whole place set up in time?" asked Hermione,

"Well, the neighbors are very nice people and they volunteered to help out," Sirius said,

"You know the neighbors already?" Harry was shocked,

"We've …talked before," Sirius replied suspiciously

The ride home on the Hogwarts Express was the best Harry had ever experienced. Trips on the scarlet steam engine were never dismal; this is true. However, without the thought of returning to the Dursleys for two long months to haunt him, Harry felt a hefty burden of stress lifted from his shoulders.

When Harry got off the train with Ron and Hermione he met Sirius waiting on Platform 9 ¾, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Hermione's parents were on the other side of the barrier,

"Well, Harry I reckon you have your broomstick with you." Sirius said, "We'll be flying to the house."

"Yeah, I've got a Firebolt," Harry said proudly,

"I know, I gave it to you, consider it 13 years worth of birthday presents that you should have received," Sirius told him, Harry's jaw dropped,

"See, I told you! I told you Sirius sent you the broom!" Hermione boasted,

"Yeah, but he wasn't trying to curse me was he?" Harry retorted. Hermione just kept her mouth shut,

"Mrs. Weasley always a pleasure," Sirius kissed Mrs. Weasley on the hand, receiving a very bubbly giggle from the flame headed woman, "Mr. Weasley thanks for the er, interesting conversation," he shook hands with Ron's dad,

"And watch out for those air pleens!" Mr. Weasley advised, referencing the fact that Harry and Sirius would be flying,

"I'll keep that in mind," Sirius responded,

"Its airplanes, Mr. Weasley," Hermione corrected innocently,

"Right you are Hermione, I had forgotten," Mr. Weasley announced, his ears turning rouge.

"Ready Harry?" Sirius asked,

"Hold on," Harry wanted to say good-bye to Ron and Hermione, "Maybe we can get together this summer,"

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Hermione agreed lightly, "Good-bye Harry,"

"Bye mate!" Ron shook his hand. Harry mounted his broom,

"Bye guys, see you this summer!" it felt so good to be certain that he would see them this summer, maybe they could even come over to his house. He had never been allowed to have friends over at his house before, not that he had had any friends at the Dursleys.

"Not that long of a fly Harry, only about 20 minutes," Sirius shouted over the wind, Harry nodded,

"Oh no!"

"What?" Sirius wondered

"I just remembered! Uncle Vernon must be on the other side of the barrier, still waiting for me! I never told the Dursleys I wasn't going back to them!" Harry began to turn his broom around, but Sirius caught him by the twigs of his Firebolt.

"It's alright Harry, Dumbledore contacted them days ago. I hope you're not as much trouble with Lupin and I as you appeared to have been with them, it seems they had a celebration when they got the news," Sirius scowled, and then a grin escaped his disposition.

Harry smiled back at him, breaking out into a fit of joyous laughter. They were so happy; both of them had lived lives of utter distress for the past 12 years, and were now flying off to a better life. It was wonderful.

"Harry! Sirius!" they had landed in front of a fairly large brick house that was about 6 stories high, with plenty of greenery and trees all around it. Lupin was walking off the large wrap around deck onto the stone pathway to greet them,

"Remus," Sirius outstretched his arms to hug the man, but Remus stopped him,

"Sirius, excuse me," he looked at Harry who had been admiring the beautiful house, which he could now call his own, "Harry, are you okay with Sirius and I hugging? If not just tell us, we won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable,"

"No, er, hugging is fine," Harry looked at his feet, shuffling them in the bright green blades of grass.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine with that," he could feel his face turning red, as he stuttered a response.

"Alright," Remus pulled Sirius into a warm hug.

"So did you two have a good flight?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin," Harry answered,

"Harry, we're not in class anymore, it's alright if you call me Remus. Just make sure that when we're in school you call me Professor Lupin,"

"Right," Harry mumbled. He didn't think he could ever call Professor Lupin Remus, Lupin maybe, but never Remus; it would be too weird,

"So, would you like a tour of your new house?" Sirius asked,

"Yeah!" Harry shouted.

Sirius and Lupin showed him all over the house. It was only the second wizard house Harry had ever seen and it was spectacular. The other one had been the Weasley's, which supposedly was a bit drab, but Harry had always loved it. This house, however, was obviously more how a wizard house was supposed to look. Its living rooms had large ceilings and bookshelves filled to bursting with wizard books. The kitchen, which was on the bottom floor, had stonewalls and all of its supplies ran by magic. In the drawing room, Lupin had left the W.W.N. on. Harry heard the little speaker box advertising,

"And now the celestial sounds of the Orion Warlocks!"

Harry's room was on the 4th floor. When he opened the large oak door to it he found it was almost as big as the living rooms. Boasting an immense bed, complete with red and gold bedspread, an oak desk, and a large wardrobe.

"What do you think?" asked Lupin nervously,

"It's brilliant! Thank you!" Harry ran towards them and hugged them both. It was his own room, not a cupboard under the stairs, and certainly not the smallest room in the house. A real room, all for Harry; he couldn't believe it!

"Our room is on the 5th floor just above yours, and than the 6th floor is just an attic with a bunch of junk that we couldn't find another place for." Sirius said. Harry mentally cringed for a second when he realized that Lupin and Sirius would be sharing a room. However, he had barely time to ponder this when a knock came from the front door,

"Oh, that'll be the neighbors, we agreed to have a bit of a neighborly get together this evening," Lupin said, jogging down the stairs to the front door. Sirius and Harry followed him. Harry had been curious who the neighbors were; perhaps they had a son from Hogwarts he didn't know lived near by. When Lupin opened the door, Harry's jaw dropped,

"Fred?"

"How you doin' mate?" Fred asked cheerily, as his twin came up behind him, and Harry could see that the whole Weasley clan (minus Bill and Charlie, as usual) was waiting on the porch,

"You're the neighbors?" Harry asked,

"Well, don't look so disappointed," said George,

"Yeah, we don't smell that badly," added Fred,

"Ron, did you know?" Harry spotted Ron,

"Not at all. When Mum said we were going for dinner at a neighbor's I assumed she meant the Lovegood's, and I was so disappointed because the daughter there is a real whack job,"

"Ron!" scolded Mrs. Weasley; Ron ignored his mum and continued,

"Then we passed the Lovegood's and started towards this house, I put two and two together, and my prediction was right!"

"Trelawney would be proud," joked Harry, "I can't believe it!"


	5. V: Scarring Nightmares

**_The Night the Rat Escaped_**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter characters in any way, shape, or form. The following is merely the ramblings of a bemused fan.

This is SLASH. If you do not like it, I'm sorry. You have been warned.

Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you for reviewing! This next chapter is fairly short. Some of you may have been hoping for a nice little chapter with the Weasleys over at Sirius, Remus, and Harry's house, but I've skipped over that for now mainly because I already had this bit of the story written. I may go back and add a bit with the Weasleys later, but rest assured there will be plenty of Weasleys in the future.

* * *

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his scar was burning madly.He had just been dreaming of the night his parents died. It was exactly like the dreams about them he had had before he knew he was a wizard; a haze of green light engulfing the dark silhouettes of mysterious figures, a high cold cackle piercing Harry's eardrums even as he awoke with a start.

Hedwig, apparently awake, ruffled her feathers. Harry jumped, his insides skipping a pulse. He stole a glance at the clock on the wall. 12:30, Sirius might still be awake. Harry needed to talk to someone about this dream, or at least see someone else so that he could cool down his senses.

Trudging up the creaking steps to the 5th floor, Harry opened a large oak door he thought to be Sirius'.

"Whoa!" Harry jumped backwards in shock. Sirius and Remus were lying in the same bed; Remus had his arms around Sirius, who was lying right up against Remus' chest and body. Sirius' small body tucked underneath Remus' arm, they appeared to have been nearly dozing off in silence.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed,

"Right, I didn't realize you two would be sharing a bed," Harry was staring at his feet. _Thank Merlin they're wearing pajamas, _Harry kept thinking. "I'll just knock next time," he mumbled

"Sorry Harry, we thought you'd be asleep," Sirius apologized, getting out from Remus' embrace and sitting up,

"Well, I was asleep, but I …er had a night mere about the night my parents died," Harry told them. He felt like a little kid telling his parents that he had a night mere and wanted to sleep in their bed, only that was definitely _not_ going to happen.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks,

"Why don't I make a cup of tea and you can tell us all about it," Remus suggested,

"Right," Harry muttered.

Remus grabbed his wand off the nightstand and flicked it a couple of times. A pot of tea levitated over to the bed on a silver tray with cups and sugar,

"Here you are Harry," Remus waved his wand and the teapot poured Harry a cup of steaming tea.

Harry sat down at the very foot of their bed, seemingly hesitant to get any closer.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked,

"Well it really wasn't much, just a load of green light and screaming. I had the dream millions of times while I was at the Dursleys, you know before I knew I was a wizard." Harry said quickly, he really didn't feel like telling Sirius his dream anymore. He took a sip of the tea, it burnt his tongue, "It just sort of spooked me out a bit, so I just came up here,"

"Harry don't feel you can't talk to us anytime you want. You can come to us whenever you have a problem or just feel like talking," Remus told him,

"Right, just remember to knock," Harry said more to himself.

The three of them sipped the rest of their tea in. Draining the last sip of his tea and setting his cup down on the nightstand with a clunk, Sirius announced,

"Well, you'd better be off to bed Harry, we've got a long day tomorrow,"

"What?" Harry asked,

"Didn't we tell you?" Remus asked, but didn't wait for a response; "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, we need to buy Sirius some clothes without stripes. And I thought you might like to get some clothes that aren't ten times too big for you,"

"Really?" Harry asked. He had never gotten his own clothes before, except for Hogwarts uniforms.

"Of course," said Sirius, "But only if you trot off to bed right now, and no more nightmares, ya hear!"

"Night Sirius, night Lupin, thanks for the tea," Harry called as he left the room

and headed back down the stairs to his own.

He was no longer pondering on the nightmare. However, now his mind wasscarred withimages of Sirius and Remus together, and Harry couldn't decide whether that was better or worse.


End file.
